


My Best Friend Forever

by Dongjunma (rememberziall)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, xiuho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 15:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rememberziall/pseuds/Dongjunma
Summary: “He is my wife.” Minseok says between laughter. “And you’re my best friend. You will be here for ever. You’ll never let me go, and I will never let you go. I’ll always love you and I hope you’ll always love me too. “ He says in one breath and he doesn’t regrets. At least not now.





	My Best Friend Forever

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO, That's my first fic here, I never posted anything here cause I'm always afraid but lately i'm having so much xiuho feels that I'm here posting a short xiuho thing. I want to write more but i thought that this one is good alone so I'm creating a collection where i will put all my xiuho ideas in this reality... SO SO SO, i hope you like!  
> btw, sorry for any mistakes, i don't have betas. so sorry

“So, May huh?” Minseok listen, sighing and he swears that he wants to deny and say he will be there forever, waiting for him. “When on May?” 

“You didn’t see? “ Minseok asks in surprise. How could him not see? He bets the day was close to the month in every article. “It will be on 7.” 

“So, you won’t be there for Baekhyun's birthday.” It’s not a question so he just stays in silence. “He will be devasted. You know how he was thinking you would be with him.” He sighs again and Minseok wants to hug him, but he is so far away. Lately he is always far away. 

“I want to be there, but they said that I have to enlist soon, I couldn’t say no. You know that I would say no if I had the chance.” And I want to be here for your birthday, he wants to complete, but he shuts up. “I’m sorry.” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, Minseok, you said yourself, you don’t have the choice, I know. No one here has the choice and he will understand, he is not a kid.” 

Minseok sighs while looking at the ceiling. He knows that Baekhyun is not a kid anymore, none of them are kids anymore and he wants to say that actually Junmyeon is the one always forgetting that they are not kids anymore. 

“When will you comeback?” He wonders and is silent waiting for a answer. Minseok doesn’t really know if he wants an answer. 

Minseok is so tired and he thinks about telling this to the younger but he doesn't. He doesn’t want to explain how tired he is of Junmyeon always running, he doesn’t want to explain how he wants to hug and love him without thinking about the future. He doesn’t wants to tell him that he doesn’t want to share his boy with a lot of other guys. Who the hell is all that guys? 

“Hum, actually I don’t know. But I guess soon. Sehun birthday is coming.” He says and Minseok wonders if Junmyeon will never say at loud how he misses him... He wonders if the younger boy misses him. 

‘I will go to sleep, I’m tired.” 

“Minnie...” The younger sights, the older freezes, and the time keep going. Both stay in silence for a while. Both keep the phone on the ear just listening their breaths. Its calming, its good. “I miss you” He whispers and Minseok remembers the night where he said Junmyeon was his best friend. “I will miss you” 

“You will be okay.” And I will miss you, he doesn’t say. “Everything will be okay. You’re amazing, kid.” 

“You don’t understand... I will really miss you.” He rushes and the older thinks is the first time in so long that Junmyeon is being so sincere with him. 

“I will miss you too...” He whispers now looking at the wall besides his bed. “I will really miss, you’re my best friend after all.” 

“Jongdae doesn’t like it.” Junmyeon laughs. 

“He is my wife.” Minseok says between laughter. “And you’re my best friend. You will be here forever. You’ll never let me go, and I will never let you go. I’ll always love you and I hope you’ll always love me too. “He says in one breath and he doesn’t regret. At least not now. 

“Minnie...” Junmyeon breaths and Minseok stops. “Minnie... I love you too and I will always love you.” And Minseok swears he can hear his smile on his voice. 

“So, tell me, how is your vacation going?” 

Minseok wonders if Junmyeon would accept if he ever asks him to be his boyfriend. Junmyeon is always so free, never wanting to be too serious. 

The Hyung also wonders if his dongsaeng understand what he means when he says he is best friend. 

Sometimes he wanted to have the courage to tell the younger how beautiful, and awesome he is. How much he loves him, that he would do anything to make him happy. 

He hopes that when he says Junmyeon is his best friend he understands that he means that he is his everything and that he really love him. 

“Hyung.” Junmyeon calls, voice soft. “I really mean what I said. I really love you, okay? And you’re my best friend too... The number 1. My lover.” 

Maybe he understands Minseok.

**Author's Note:**

> It's shot i know... but I'm happy ^^
> 
> so, hit me up on[Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/dongjunma)  
> or at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dongjunma)  
> I need friends so hit me up, really!!!


End file.
